


Dirty Work

by jenniferxprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F/M, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferxprentiss/pseuds/jenniferxprentiss
Summary: Emily was bored - more than bored, if that was even an option. She was mindlessly flipping through some paperwork that would lead absolutely nowhere, eyes trained on Hotch who was standing at the front of the room looking over some papers on the podium.————Jotchniss + office sex + daddy kink + size kink
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer “JJ” Jareau, Emily Prentiss/Jennifer “JJ” Jareau, Jennifer “JJ” Jareau/Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling stephy, I’m finally uploading this here — ilysm!!

The conference room had been packed for hours, local officers filtering in and out to bring more information for the team to look over.

In all reality, it was a scratch to the surface of what Garcia had already found while they were on the jet, but they had to take every piece of evidence and relevant information and look over it.

Emily was bored - more than bored, if that was even an option. She was mindlessly flipping through some paperwork that would lead absolutely nowhere, eyes trained on Hotch who was standing at the front of the room looking over some papers on the podium.

Her eyes flickered to JJ, watching how she stuck her perfectly pink tongue out in concentration. Emily’s thoughts wandered to the night before, JJ’s head buried between her thighs while Hotch pounded into her. The gasps JJ had let out into her pussy were absolutely sinful, and even thinking about it had Emily growing wet again.

She pulled out her phone, smirking as she went to her texts with Hotch and selected a picture she had taken a few days prior. It was taken from above, JJ’s pretty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and mouth stretched wide around Emily’s strap on. Her eyes were looking up at the camera, watery and wide, with drool dripping down her chin.

The sight alone was enough to cause a small gush of wetness into Emily’s panties. She contemplated closing her phone and going back to work, but between JJ’s tongue and the subtle bulge in Hotch’s pants she was too turned on to care. Selecting the picture, she typed a short message to Hotch, smirking at her phone screen.

Doesn’t our girl look so pretty like this, daddy?

Somehow the end of her pen had gravitated to her mouth, tongue flicking at the end that was ensnared between her teeth to satisfy her oral craving. It would be entirely too unprofessional to slip out for a cigarette right now.

Hotch’s phone chimed and he raised an eyebrow, excusing himself from the local officers he was speaking to. She waited with baited breath for a response, ears straining to pick up the slightest sound. He inhaled sharply, fingers flying across his phone and pocketing it quickly.

Behave, darling girl. I don’t want to have to spank your perfect ass in the bathroom.

Emily gasped, chewing on the end of her pen as she leaned back in her chair enough to slip her hand into her slacks, letting out a soft hum of pleasure when her fingers found her clit.

She locked eyes with JJ, subtly motioning for her to look down, getting even wetter when she noticed JJ’s breath catch in her throat. The other agent was doing her best to not blush, face ducking into her paperwork, eyes still trained on Emily.

Emily coughed, her best attempt at hiding the moan she was desperate to let out when she slid two fingers inside herself, gently fucking into herself enough to pleasure herself but not get close enough to orgasm. She was delirious, eyes darting between JJ’s sweet blushing face and Hotch’s rapidly growing erection.

“Agent Prentiss, eyes up here please.” Hotch cleared his throat, eyebrow cocked with a smirk playing on his lips. 

Only Emily and JJ knew what that meant, a small smirk akin to saying ‘try me, princess, but daddy always wins’.

“Yes, d—“ Emily felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, catching herself before she embarrassed herself. “Oh god, I’m so distracted I almost called you Dave! I’m so sorry, sir.” She cleared her throat, sitting up in her chair with her fingers still buried inside herself.

There was a mischievous glint to her eyes that said no, she wasn’t sorry at all.

Out of the corner of her eye Emily caught JJ squirming in her seat, milky white thighs rubbing against each other in a desperate search for friction. Fuck, she wanted nothing more than for this little study session to be over so they could go back to the hotel, free to fuck as loud and as wild as they wanted.

“Prentiss.” Hotch’s voice was commanding, dominant, and she grew even wetter at the subtle growl in his voice. “I’m sorry, gentlemen, I think I need to help Agent Prentiss with these files. Would you give us a moment?”

The local officers and the rest of the team - save for JJ - filtered out of the room and Hotch locked the door behind them, blinds already drawn. He took long, deliberate steps across the room, loosening his tie silently. He made a good show of being mad, but Emily could tell he wasn’t by the way his cock was tenting his trousers.

“Daddy?” JJ’s voice was soft and sweet, and Emily fucked into herself again, letting out a breathy sigh.

“Yes, sweetest girl.” He brushed the hair back out of JJ’s face, admiring her for a moment. “You’re flushed. Does it have anything to do with what Emily has been doing to us?”

JJ nodded, letting out a pathetic whine. “I need to change, daddy. I’m so soaked, she’s putting on such a good show.”

Emily stilled her hand, pen still ensnared between her teeth and biting down a little too hard. She had the decency to look at least a little bit embarrassed, soft flush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Well then we’ll just have to get our darling girl to help us out. She has daddy so hard, much too hard and big to fuck into you, my sweet.”

Hotch was reverently stroking JJ’s cheek while he helped her out of her clothing, and Emily knew that it was entirely to tease her, talking as though she wasn’t there. She couldn’t help but appreciate the sweetness of it, JJ’s innocent face wide eyed and looking up at Hotch expectantly.

“Emily Elizabeth Hotchner.”

She was unable to stop the guttural moan that escaped when Hotch called her name, there was something so erotic about being called his last name that had her gushing.

“You know better than that, fucking yourself in front of an entire room full of people… what was going through your mind?”

Hotch pulled her to standing, helping her out of her blouse and slacks. She was at the point of turned on that she was absolutely delirious, hands gripping at Hotch’s arms while JJ planted open mouthed kisses to her neck.

“Daddy, fuck, I’m so wet.” Emily gasped out, hands feverishly working to unbuckle Hotch’s belt and free his cock.

“We don’t have long, my girls. They’re going to come looking for us and I’ll be fucking into you, Emily, while you eat Jayje. What kind of sight would that be?” He helped JJ onto the desk, propped her up on her elbows, legs spread for Emily to fit between.

JJ was wet, glistening under the fluorescent lights of the room and Emily couldn’t help but whimper. She waited for Hotch to nudge her forward, one hand on the back of her neck and guiding her down to JJ’s center, bending her at the waist.

Emily darted her tongue out, licking slow lines across JJ’s clit, working her way through the alphabet like she knew she loved. She stilled when Hotch entered her, letting out a loud moan into JJ’s clit.

“My perfect girls. That’s it, Jayje, grab her hair. Pull, just like that.”

Hotch already sounded desperate, hips fucking into Emily hard and fast. The obscene sounds filling the room were absolutely erotic, and coupled with the smell of sex hanging heavy in the air, they were all entirely too turned on to function.

“Daddy…” JJ’s head was tilted back, mouth forming a perfect little ‘o’ shape.

Hotch slapped Emily’s ass, smirking when she moaned directly into JJ’s cunt. He could feel himself getting closer, hips stuttering and Emily’s pussy fluttering around his cock. She was always so responsive like that, making little appreciative sounds and fluttering around him when he did the simplest things.

“You can’t come until you make Jayje come. Do you understand that, princess?”

Emily nodded and he slapped her ass again for good measure, cock jumping at the sweet whimper she let out. She gushed around him, pussy clenching down again.  
“You don’t seem to be understanding me, brat. Finish Jayje and you can come. Don’t you want to listen to your daddy?”

The moan she let out was absolutely sinful, JJ tightening her hands in dark hair as Emily increased her effort, two fingers pushing into JJ and relishing in the sweet sound she let out. While Emily was all guttural moans and squeals, JJ was entirely composed of soft gasps and moans with the occasional whisper.

“Daddy, I’m so close.” JJ was breathy now, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes the way they did when she was overstimulated. Hotch spanked Emily again, this time softer and more of a warning.

“Careful, Em, she’s so close. Are you going to make our girl fall apart under your tongue? She looks so good, fuck, I’m going to blow right into you if you don’t hurry.”

JJ’s eyes were rolling back into her head, hips moving up into Emily’s mouth as her body tensed, a breathy sigh falling from her lips as she fell over the edge, pulsing around Emily’s fingers. Her hands remained tightly wound in Emily’s hair, practically riding her face as she canted her hips up to meet Emily’s mouth.

“Such a good girl, Emily, making daddy’s little princess come like that. You made my cock much too hard and big for our sweet princess, I would have practically split her.”

Hotch was slowly losing his composure, watching JJ sigh and pant as she recovered from her orgasm, stroking a gentle hand through Emily’s hair while she placed kisses on the insides of JJ’s thighs. He could feel his cock twitching inside of Emily, her walls beginning to flutter with more insistence.

Her face was contorted into a look of pure pleasure, eyes rolling back in her head as she desperately tried to keep them open, knowing how much Hotch liked to watch her fall apart. He pressed a finger to her clit, soft and teasing, and she let out a guttural moan, pussy clenching around him as she fell over the edge.

“My princesses, my sweet filthy girls. Turning daddy on while I’m working, fuck…”

Hotch could barely speak, hips stuttering as he started to fall over the edge, pressing his hand to Emily’s lower abdomen and groaning at the feeling of himself inside of her. Truthfully, JJ wasn’t much smaller than Emily and he enjoyed filling them both equally, both so pliant under his hands and cock.

“Come inside of me, daddy. Paint me with your come.”  
Emily’s breathy voice pushed Hotch over the edge, hips stuttering inside of Emily as his cock twitched and he exploded inside of her. She was fucking herself back into him, pussy still fluttering from her orgasm, and Hotch swore he saw stars - it was hard not to when he had the two most beautiful women under him.

When he came down from his high, panting and covered in sweat, he pulled out of Emily and tried to ignore the sight of his come dripping from her pussy, knowing it would make him hard again and they had work to do. He couldn’t resist and spanked Emily’s ass again before handing her the neatly folded pile of her clothing.

“Daddy! What was that for?”

“Fucking yourself in front of the team. What would you do if Rossi saw you?”

“Die.” Emily deadpanned as she finished dressing herself before moving to help JJ who was blissed out and quietly submissive. “He’s like my dad, but not in a ‘fuck me daddy’ kind of way.”

“Daddy?” JJ’s voice was soft, looking up at Emily and Hotch with her big blue eyes and fuck, if hearts could jump Hotch’s would have.

“Yes, my darling girl?”

“Can we please go to the hotel and shower? Emily had me so wet I drenched my skirt.”

Hotch let out a bellowing laugh, pulling his tie into place before playfully spanking Emily again, wide smile on his face. God, he loved those two girls so much it made more than just his cock jump.

“Anything for my girls.”


End file.
